Playing for keeps
by Jedimelove21
Summary: Boy crazy Bella has the attention of almost every guy in Fork high. Everyone that is except Edward Cullen. But confident in her charms and wicked ways, a little bet between friends has Bella Swan on a mission to get Edward Cullen to fall head over heels in love with her. The only hitch? Edward Cullen hates her.. or does he?
1. A bet between friens

Author's Note: First and Foremost, I do not own anything Twilight. Please enjoy, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Let me know if it's worth continuing

…

"Jacob Black is starring at you again," Jessica giggled.

"No he is not," I said laughing even though I knew he was. I brushed my shoulder-length brown hair aside as I shot a look to my left.

Oh, yes indeed. There sitting on the end table was Jacob Black, sporting some dark denim jeans, and a black leather jacket. With those chocolate brown kiss me eyes, sun bronze tan and spiked black hair; it was enough to quick start any girl's heart.

He was the ultimate bad boy that every girl in Forks high was drooling after. Fortunately for me, I had caught his interest as of lately which I knew pissed Jessica off. She was obviously lusting after one Jacob Black as I was.

"Oh, shut up girl," Angela drawled. "You know you have the entire male population practically infatuated with you Bella Swan."

I grinned impishly, "What can I say; I love guys and guys like me."

Jessica sneered. "As If." Jessica was envious of me of course. Ever since 7th grade, Jessica has always been trying to one up me in everything, including guys. She saw me as her competition. And we have been competing over everything since then.

"Besides," she said happily. "Not all guys like you. In fact, I'm pretty sure Edward Cullen doesn't like you much."

I scowled at Jessica. "Why bring him into the conversation?"

She nodded to somewhere behind me. I knew I shouldn't have turned, but turn I did.

And there across the cafeteria was Edward Cullen. As if sensing my stare, he glanced up. My eyes met his cold green penetrating ones. Granted he was gorgeous, could even be described as God like with those perfect eyes, wavy hair, and those sinful lips, if it was not for that permanent scowl he always had on his face he could've been a Greek god.

"See what I mean," Jessica said.

I shrugged indifferently.

"What's his problem anyway?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, he like must really hate you Isabella." Jessica said. I sighed. I seriously hated being called Isabella, not that she listened to me anyway. But I'm pretty sure she knew that, and only chose to call me that sometimes because it got under my skin.

And the truth was, I didn't know. Ever since my move to Forks two years ago, Edward Cullen has hated me from the minute he saw me.

Jessica sneered at me. I sneered back. I knew she was happy that there was one guy that was immune to my charm.

"Puhlease," I chided back to her. "He doesn't hate me; he only thinks he hates me. I'd have him groveling for my attention if really wanted him too."

Uh-oh. Jessica's face lit up with a deceptively calculating look.

"That almost sounds like a challenge."

As if sensing where this was going, Angela piped in. "You guys…don't even think—"

"Challenge, hardly." I said. And it was true. It couldn't be that hard. I knew what guys wanted, and I've yet to come across one that was hard to figure out.

"Then you wouldn't be scared of say… a little bet?" Jessica sneered again.

"I'm listening," I said.

Jessica remained silently for minute, obviously running something through in her head. She smiled slowly and then sweetly at me.

"Since you think you're obviously all that," she mocked. "Let's make this into a little competition."

I stayed silent waiting for her to continue. Little did she know, I wasn't afraid of a little competition.

"Prove to us, that you can get any guy to fall in love with you. And for a little added sweetener, make those two guys. One of them being Edward of course."

"Jessica!," Angela gasped.

"We're playing for keeps Bella," Jessica sassed. "Winner gets Jacob Black. And until then… he's off limits."

I thought about this for a second.

"No sweat," I said jauntily, make sure not show any unease.

"Don't be so cocky," Jessica sneered. "If anything you're only something guys lust at. Nothing any guy loves. Just looked at your dad."

"Jessica!" Angela snapped.

"No, it fine," I muttered. I ignored the deep sting of that remark, making sure not to let it get to me. That was a low blow and from the look in her eyes she knew it. But if anything, she looked smug.

"You're on, "I said, getting up when the bell rang.

As we walked out the cafeteria doors, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at Edward Cullen and froze.

He still sat at his table with the rest of the Cullens, he looked up, locking gaze once again with grumpy scowl. I felt a chill run up my spine.

I pushed past the others to scram out of the cafeteria as fast as I could, ignoring the tingle that shot up my spine from Edward Cullen's gaze. I hate Edward Cullen, I muttered to myself, though I'm not quite sure I believed it. But Jessica was right, Edward Cullen did hate me.

So how the hell was I going to get him to fall in love with me in two and a half months?


	2. Class Tardies & no escape

Author's note: Thank you so much for the review. I appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback that anyone might have. ….

"Hey Bells, wait up." I glanced behind me. Jacob Black. I sighed. Okay, calm down Bella. Stupid Cullen kid, I thought. I turned at smiled at Fork's rebellious teen.

He was gorgeous in every way. His bronzed smooth skin, his adorable boyish face was enough to make any girl soon.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling.

"So, what's the rush?" he asked. "You flew out of the cafeteria like a bat with wings."

I laughed uncomfortably. "I...uh...had to use the bathroom...really bad."

Jacob laughed. We moved aside to let others pass us. He gazed down at me with puppy brown eyes but to my dismay at that moment I saw piercing emerald green eyes. I scowled.

"So...uh... I guess I've misread the signs," Jacob said, standing up straighter.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"Um, well I uh was kind of wanting to ask you out," Jacob said. "On...uh date."

Edward Cullen was staring at me intently by the bathroom doors. Was he eavesdropping? Jacob touched my elbow.

"Hey, don't take me too seriously you know. I can stand rejection."

Rejection? NO! No! No! Bella you idiot snap out of it, I thought. I frowned at Edward then smiled coyly at Jacob.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," I said batting my eyelashes. Hey... a girl had to do something.

"Perfect, he said "how about tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night? It was then that the bet I had just made with Jessica hit me. Jacob Black was off limits until prom.

Shit, I thought to myself. A deal was a deal.

"Mmm," I sighed. "That's not really going to work for me. I'm kind of going to be busy for the next couple of weeks."

"Every day?" Jacob exclaimed. His voice oozed with skepticism."

"Playing hard to get Bella?" Jacob asked.

I smiled coyly at him. "Would that be a bad thing?" I slid my finger down the side of his jaw. I could see the muscles working in his neck.

He smiled devilishly at me back. "Not at all… I enjoy a good…. Challenge."

I smiled. "Walk me to class?"

Jacob looked puzzled. "Sure thing Bells, but didn't you have to go?"

Go? "Go, where?"

"To the bathroom,"

"Bathroom, right," I said catching on. "On my way, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later bells," Jacob said smiling as he walked away.

I made way down the hallway to the bathrooms, with thoughts of Jake in my head.

Unfortunately in order to get to the girls bathroom I had to walk past Edward Cullen whom apparently I couldn't get away from cause he was standing right in my path.

"Out of my way," I snapped. And it just dawned on me once again, that this certainly wasn't going to win me any points with Edward if I was rude to him. But oh well, I didn't have to start today after all. I had time.

He frowned. "With pleasure."

I brushed aside him into the bathroom, when I heard him laugh. Edward Cullen laughing? More laughter, a deeper laugh. I glanced up. Emmett Cullen. "So what brings you into the guy's bathroom?"

Gross, ugh gross! I gave a little yelp in complete mortification and turned and fled out the door.

"Wrong door Bella?" Edward Asked.

"Oh, Bite me," I growled pushing my way into the correct door.

"Stupid damn Cullen," I cursed.

"I hope you're not talking about me," a melodious voice laughed. I whirled. Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella," She said sweetly.

"Hi Alice," I said tentatively, though I never even really talked to Alice, she was actually pretty nice though everyone thought she was weird.

"So, which one of us Cullens has you so aggravated?" she laughed.

I smiled. She was pretty easy-going. "Is, it that obvious?"

She smiled, skipping to my side. "Well, let's see, besides you walking and screaming in the guys bathroom, and the cursing of us Cullens, how is not?"

I laughed. Who knew Alice would be a really cool person.

"You know," I said jauntily "You're not as Weird as many people think you are. You're pretty cool actually."

Alice laughed. "Well you're not as stuck-up as I thought you were though if you keep with your close knit of friends I may stand corrected."

I gaped at her. "Do you always tend to say what's on your mind?"

She laughed. "Bella," she said, "you should try it sometime. It's refreshing."

That did me in. I smiled. "Edward Cullen," I blurted out. She just smiled. "He hates me," I sighed leaning against the counter.

"He said that?" She asked frowning.

"Well...uh. No not exactly," I said uncertainly "He doesn't need too, his look says it all."

She smiled at me knowingly. "Is that so?"

"Are you sure about that, Bella?"

We were interrupted by the tardy bell. Oh great.

"C'mon Bella, I'll walk you to class," she said grabbing my hand.

"So you know if you'd like," Alice chirped. "We should hang out sometime; you know hit the malls, or just hang out and talk."

Hang out with Alice Cullen? That would be a serious glitch in my social standing well at least in Jessica's point of view. But for some reason I didn't care. Alice Cullen seemed more real than half the girls I hung out with.

"It was just an idea," she said. Her face fell. I grabbed her arm.

"No, no, no," I said frantically, "I actually think that would be pretty great."

She laughed. "That is great, Bella, I know we're going to be great friends," She said wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled.

It wasn't until we stopped in front of my Biology class, did I notice her coming in too. "You're in my Biology Class?" I asked

She laughed "You're not very keen on observation, are you Bella." I grimaced. I didn't want to tell her that it wasn't my observation as much as my self-involvement. She wasn't in my circle of friends, so I didn't really notice. Was she really right, about me being stuck up?

We walked in, instantly noticing the new seating arrangements. I walked up to Mr. Molina, the coolest science teacher ever, granted a little dorky with his black rimmed glasses and tie and vests but still cool. I could easily say that he was my favorite teacher in this school.

"What's with the new seating arrangement, Mr. Molina?"

"A little Tardy, aren't we Ms. Swan?" I shrank back uneasily "As with you Ms. Cullen." I almost laughed, Alice, looked shamed-faced.

"Well, actually, Bella and I had Emergency that couldn't wait," Alice said cheekily.

"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow. "What was the emergency?"

I was at a loss. I looked at Alice. She beckoned Mr. Molina closer, and she whispered in his ear "Female problems," she said, "you know, a period emergency." Mr. Molina straightened up all flustered looking. I myself flushed with embarrassment, shooting Alice a glare.

"Uh, oh, well," he said. "You're perfectly excused, now new seating arrangements, so if you'll find your seat and stay there." He turned to the chalkboard.

I motioned for Alice to the seating chart looking for my name. I scrolled my finger down….until I found it, then my finger froze. There had to be some high power in the universe that was trying to work against me.

"Bite me," I snapped. Alice laughed. "Guess, you really can't get away from my brother, can you?" I glared at her which made her laugh more.

Alice leaned closer trying to find her name. "Ladies, how long does it take to look for your seats?" I jumped. Before I could head slowly to my table, Alice grabbed me by the shoulder. "Just so you know," she giggled. "Edward doesn't really hate you." With that said, she skipped to her table.

Leaving me to head straight to my table where yet again the grumpy scowling Edward Cullen sat.

I walked by him at sat then. For some unseen reason I felt a little brazen.

I glanced at him. He was staring at me. I smiled my mega-watt smile at him.

"So," I said coyly" guess you're stuck with me for the semester, Edward Cullen" I loved the way his name rolled off my tongued, err... _actually, it was more like I was stuck with him._ "Why do you hate me?"

Edward turned and looked me directly in my eyes. His gaze was so intense my mouth went dry. He peered down at me and I was very aware of the strong curve of his jaw and the curve of his mouth.

His, eyes looked troubled, like there was a turbulent storm bubbling up in his mind. Like he was fighting a decision, or at least until he leaned in closer, causing me to lose a significant amount of oxygen. What is wrong with you Bella, I thought.

"I don't hate you," he whispered. "However, I don't particularly like you either."

I couldn't breathe. "Well, that's not exactly what I heard," I said looking past his shoulder. He turned, scowling at Alice, who just smiled cheekily.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, you're misguided." With that said. He turned and stared down at his books.

"It was nice talking to you to," I muttered, focusing on the class assignment. Though through the entire period I was keenly aware of Edward Cullen one way another, whether I liked it or not.

The Bell Rang. I just sat, while Edward Cullen scrammed. And Jacob Black thought I was a bat with wings, and then apparently he has never witnessed Edward in action.

"Don't take it too personally," Alice chimed. I jumped, having no idea, she stood next to me. "He's just a little conflicted."

I laughed. "You're telling me." I said, agreeing wholeheartedly. I definitely decided then that this whole bet thing was going to be lots of fun.

…..

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, pulling a skinny blond haired boy up next to her. "This is my Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Hey," I said, with a half wave.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he muttered. Did he think I was stuck up and self-absorbed too? Alice touched my elbow.

"Don't worry, Jasper is just shy."

I nodded. Okay.

We headed out to the school parking lot when I heard my name called. I turned around to see Angela and Jessica, lounging against her blue Saturn.

"Do, you need a ride, Bella?" Alice asked. I turned to look over at the silver Volvo, and grimaced. _I knew whose car this belonged to._

"Actually, Alice," I said, "It's been pretty fun today, but I don't think I could take any more of your brother."

She laughed, Jasper Frowned. "Edward?"

"The one and only," I said.

She laughed. "I understand, but Bella, soon, it's going to happen and it's going to be pretty great." She said walking away.

"Hey," I yelled, "what's going to happen?"

She turned, smiled and shrugged and kept walking.

"Bella," Angela and Jessica said in unison. Boy could, they get any more impatient, I thought walking over to them. Jessica was the first to speak.

"Why were you talking, to Alice Cullen?" She demanded. What the hell?

"Why, am I not allowed to talk to her?"

"Well, no, it's just weird, and it looks a little bad, you know, for us." She said. I frowned. I couldn't believe this.

"Geesh Jessica," Angela piped in. "That's a little conceited don't you think?"

Angela snapped. "It's the truth and you know it."

"Whatever," I said. Climbing into the backseat of her car. Was Alice really right? Were my friends and I, really that conceited.

Perish that thought, I thought.


End file.
